Freddy's final stand
by musclebo
Summary: Freddy comes up to a hard time including a spastic and an ak


**Five nights in my scrotum**

 **EEK! said freddy i must havbe had a bad dream said freddy**

 **dont worry hunnybun it wasnt real said the mysterious figure**

 **freddy turned on his ignition to put on his headlights**

 **he had never seen this person before in his entire life (which is a relatively long time)**

 **he had red body and goodyear tyres**

 **he said "kachow! and flashed his lights" which blinded freddy**

 **freddy was blind and he couldnt see because of the light which flashed into his eyes which was very bright**

 **"why would you do that" said freddy which he said blind because of the light which flashed into his eyes which was very bright**

 **the door swinged open**

 **a silver automobile with big wheels and a laptop slowly rolled in**

 **on further inspection it was not an automobile, it was a wheelchair!**

 **a sexy figure appeared with frakin ripped muscles (and im not talking about the seafood ahaha)**

 **"aaaaaaaaaaaahhuhhhhhhhhh" said this character who's name was actually paul (clements)**

 **oh you paul (anime giggle) :3 said freddy he could not hide his raging love for mr paul clements.**

 **paul tapped his single key on the computer and said "hi my name is paul and im here to entertain you with freakin ripped muscles" he then flexed his muscles as hard as he could**

 **this excited freddy he could not believe his eyes that paul was flexing in front of him!**

 **freddy felt his gearbox stiffen, something was not right.**

 **his exhaust started to emmit white smoke (cumvape).**

 **litning mcqueen and paul noticed this and started to laugh at freddy**

 **"haha u like men u are gay stop vapin" said the nasty gang**

 **freddy was very upset that he was being made fun of and he blushed like in the anime and he had a nose bleed**

 **freddy quickly ran out of the room crying he couldnt look at his secret lover in his eye**

 **"damn i gotsa go" said freddy he felt a lot of emotions flooding into his engine**

 **to calm down freddy went to gregg's to have a chicken bake or two**

 **"lg life's good" said freddy he ws feeling calmer**

 **"now time to get revenge on those who made fun of me".**

 **he was going to get revenge the only way he knew how brutal murder**

 **fredders went to his friend army car colin**

 **hello colin i need a gun to shoot my enemy with**

 **colin was very excited because no one buys his guns because they are shit**

 **ok freddy because you bailed me out of cartanamo bay back in '89 for having access to a cache of go-kart rudie nudies i will give you my finest rifle for the price of free**

 **thank said freddy as he insert kalashnikov into his headlights**

 **"time to rid the world of musclebone" he said as he drove over the speedlimit down the highway listening to his music (which was death grips guillotine in case you were wondering what to listen to)**

 **he arrived at the original destination that he woke up in, and musclebo was on the bed filming his latest video.**

 **musclebo was vulnerable. freddy could not come to killing his lover**

 **he started to cry out of his washer fluid hole because he was sad that he had to kill musclebo but maybe he didnt?**

 **musclebo im sorry i have to do this he said as he turned his engine onto turbo mode**

 **he started to do donuts which built up the kinect energy in his engine compartment of freddy**

 **he said "so long no seen" and fires his kalashnikov into musclebo's head which finally finishes him off**

 **before he died musclebo said the first word ever in many years "thank you freddy for finally ending my eternal suffering" and then he died**

 **-flashing forward a few days to musclebo's funeral which was very sad-**

 **lots of people from the special school were very upset because they lost someone who was like a brother to them**

 **lightning mcqueen was even m ore upset because musclebo was the one who had given him his first oil change which is a very big important part of a car's life**

 **freddy was called up to say the last words**

 **he speeds up onto the podium letting out a cry vape from his eyes**

 **"in the last moment of his life musclebo died the way he lived a frickin retard"**

 **freddy then slammed the explosive switch in his hood which detonated lots of tnt which also killed him**

 **freddy's last words were echoed throughout the car world "in my last moments of my life i feel nothing but hatred towards the spics and niggers everywhere"**


End file.
